


Master loves to play Tag with his Pet

by taebaebts



Series: Master and his Pet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Written Smut, Bottom Stiles, Complicated - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Master Derek, Master/Pet, Pet, Pet Names, Pet Stiles, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Violence, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves a good chase. Therefore, he sends his beloved pet out in the woods, giving him a nice lead before the chase really begins. Chases bring out Derek's most primal instinct - the need to reproduce - so after the tag game, Derek decides to start a new game with his pet. In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master loves to play Tag with his Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my first time trying out a Teen Wolf fan fiction, and it's purely smut BUT with a plot! I'm thinking about making this to series and each "story" will tell a certain part/situation of Derek and Stiles' life together. Uhhh. Maybe I'll change it later though, I don't know, meh. 
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE'S A LOT OF MISTAKES! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Sex. A lot of sex  
> \- Master/Pet relationships
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Stiles could only hear his own quick breath, and it was too much; it became louder and louder for every second, the more he pushed himself to keep running faster. At this point, Stiles’ panting became ten times worse at least, because they developed into echoes in his head – and that’s the point where it all became too much for Stiles to bear.

Stiles was going crazy.

Who wouldn’t if they were in his current situation?

Stiles couldn’t scream. Couldn’t cry for help. Couldn’t stop running to ease that painful side stitch, which only seemed to get worse the farther he came.

Damn it. Couldn’t he at least have given Stiles some food or water before? Given him some energy so he might be able to stand a chance for once? No, that was not the way he played.

Fucking dickhead.

Stiles knew that the sick bastard could sense his frightens and panic, and he also knew how much it only excited that psycho even more. Hell, this wasn’t the first time he’d sent Stiles out into the woods to play _tag_. It was one of his favourite games – and the only thing that actually made Stiles want do an effort to run away, was the price Stiles would receive.

He’d be set free.

Stiles knew it was fucking stupid, how was he supposed to beat a _werewolf_ in a game that was buried in his most primal instincts? But every time he called Stiles by his real name, or started to read aloud from the newspaper in an article, which described _Beacon Hill’s strong police’s_ latest work, something snapped inside Stiles; something made Stiles whimper at the thought of his _old_ life, as HE put it, and Stiles felt a strong pull towards his father and old self. And Stiles knew how he _fed him_ with his hopeless trying. He loved seeing Stiles miserable.

Not far behind him, Stiles heard strong paws running towards him in an inhumanly fast speed. Stiles heard that he himself whimpered a quiet no when he realized how close he actually was to the finish line. Where he would be free.

He was a true sadist; he let Stiles see his potential freedom before he was going to take it away from him, right in front of his eyes. He had it all planned right from the beginning.

As Stiles pushed himself to run even faster, he heard a loud growl beside him just as the huge black wolf knocked him down. With a loud _umph_ Stiles fell onto the ground with the wolf on top of him, apparently not planning on removing himself of Stiles’ body. Instead, it let go of the robe, which it had held between his set of sharp teeth. Then it bent its head towards the clear night sky and let out a showy howl, celebrating its victory of catching its prey.

The wolf started to shift and after a couple of broken bones and spastic movements, Stiles’ _Master_ emerged with a huge grin pasted across his face. Master reached out for the robe, and forced Stiles to lie on his stomach, as he began to tie Stiles’ hands behind his back. Embarrassment, sadness, and bitterness filled Master’s nose, which only seemed to satisfy his disgusting craving even more, since he let out a lewd growl. Stiles started to move violently side to side as he tried to get out of Master’s harsh grab. Master wasn’t happy with his trapped rabbit’s reaction, therefor he barked aggressively while tightening his grip on Stiles even further, causing him to cry out – but he stay still. Master finished tying Stiles’ wrists together and he moved down to his feet. Stiles couldn’t do anything but to lie down on the dirty ground, waiting for Master to finish him up. So while Master tied his feet together, Stiles couldn’t press his feeling down no more and he felt overwhelmed by his emotions, all of a sudden. Biting his lower lip, Stiles let his salty tears silently run down his cheeks and held back a sob – he failed miserably.

When Master finished his work he pushed his pup onto his side, cupped his face, and brushed pet’s tears away with his thumbs.

Stiles wasn’t naïve; he knew Master’s action didn’t contain any comfort whatsoever. To Master, it was only for entertainment.

Stiles sniffed a bit and Master caught the snot, which was running from Pup’s nose and flashed him a stunning smile.

“I caught you, my little bunny,” he teased as he stroke bunny’s hair gently. “So you’ll have to come back with me, that was the deal. That’s goodbye to _John Stilinski_ , hm? And _Scott McCall. Melissa McCall. Danny Mahealani_ ,” Master merciless continued with the biggest smirk on his face, loving his Pup’s helplessness and dependence on **_him now_**.

Stiles wailed out, not caring if it only amused his Master even more; right now he couldn’t care less. His pride was long gone by now, Master had been very quickly to tear it down when he got his pet back then. Master let out a flashy laugh and leaned down to wash puppy’s face with kisses.

“Hush now, pet,” Master said gently but with certain firmness to it. “You’re with me, and I always take good care of my pets, don’t I?” He started to lick his rabbit’s face, because he certainly didn’t like the lack of _his_ scent on rabbit.

Stiles kept quiet and closed his eyes. No matter how much he disliked it when Master licked him, it did soothe his sore muscles. After what could’ve been an hour or so spent with loads of cuddles and lickings on his prey’s body, Master lifted him up from the dirty ground and threw him over his shoulder, as he began to walk to the house. Exhausted from Master’s _cat-and-mouse game_ , Stiles doze off.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

“There you go, pet,” Master said with way too much enthusiasm, as he connected the leash with his pet’s collar. He smiled widely as his puppy got his collar on again; now he was “Pup”, “Property of Derek Hale” again. He tugged gently at the leash, signalling Pup to follow him. Pup whimpered quietly but followed his Master crawlingly. Master was patient with his little rabbit; he didn’t want to rush anything tonight.

Stiles sobbed mentally. He knew how Master was in bed after chasing games at night. He was energetic, mischievous, and very kinky in bed – Master loved a good hunt and he loved to play with his _prey_ afterwards, particularly.

When they reached the bedroom, Master sat down on the bed while indicating pet to sit down in front of him. When his puppy was kneeling down in front of him, Master let out a wide smile and petted Pup’s hair.

“Go into the black closet, and give Master the gold and black box, pet,” Master ordered and let go of the leash. Stiles turned around, crawled over to the black closet and found the gold box first. He pushed it back to Master with his head, just like Master liked it. He then went back and did the same thing with the black box.

Fuck.

The black box.

Master must be feeling extra horny tonight.

Master praised Pup for his good work, before opening the gold box.

“You see,” Master began, as he searched through the box. “My prey, back in the forest, was a rabbit,” Master found an anal plug with what looked like a bunny tail at the end. “Therefor, tonight Pup will turn into a rabbit,” he stated, while circulating his finger, indicating Pup to turn around – which Stiles did.

Master found the lube and rubbed a bit onto the plug, while hissing, “ass up, pet”. Pet did what Master told him to without any second thoughts. With his free hand, Master touched one of puppy’s buttocks, sending a shiver through Pup’s spine. Master grunted, satisfied with Pup’s reaction, and leaned down to smell pet’s arsehole.

It smelled like Pup. But it needed to smell more like Master, he decided. With his tender tongue, Master began to slowly lick puppy’s arsehole, enjoying the sweet flavour on that surrounded his tongue. He started out slowly by gently licking the rim, patiently waiting for it to loosen up a bit. When that happened, he gently began to stick his tongue in and out of the rim, very pleased with the low mewls that came from Pup. Master pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper, until he decided that his pet would be able to take the plug.

He pulled away from pet’s arse, which caused a soft whine from puppy. With a playful gleam in his eyes, he smacked pet’s buttock for his impatience.

“Hush babyboy, Master knows what’s best for you, doesn’t he?” Master teased before gently pushing the anal plug inside puppy. When he felt pet tense, he stroked his hip affectionately and with care. After a while, Pup seemed to relax a bit more and the plug went all the way in smoothly.

“Good boy!” Master praised and shook his buttocks, enjoying the way they moved around the anal plug. “Look at you now, prey,” he said, admiring the little bunny tail that was sticking out from pet’s arsehole. “You’re a real rabbit now!” His voice was filled with enthusiasm and awe. He tugged the leash harshly, earning a yelp from rabbit, as his torso shifted upwards roughly. Master smiled mischievously as he leaned down and whispered in rabbit’s ear.

“And you do know how much wolves love to chase rabbits, don’t you?” he provoked, while running his hands down pet’s chest. His hands found their way to Pup’s nipples, and he started to stroke them flirtatiously. “So you better watch out for the big bad wolf, my little rabbit.”

Stiles was a moaning mess, and it seemed like the rational part of his brain had disappeared entirely. He let himself sink into his Master’s tender touches.

“Hmm,” his Master whispered in rabbit’s ear, as he let go of his nipples. “I should definitely make you wear this bunny tail in our next chasing game.” With a wicked grin he tugged the tail a bit, causing a yelp from his pet. He leaned back and started to fumble with the zipper on his pants – and finally his remarkable cock, which Pup had learn to worship the last couple of months, sprung out and stood strong and proud up in the air. Master harshly tugged the leash, because Pup didn’t need his careful touches anymore, and he received a whine from his pet when he was pulled back against Master’s legs.

“Turn around and suck it, bunny,” his Master ordered. Stiles didn’t need to be told twice – eagerly he began to suck Master’s dick. He absolutely loved his Master’s reaction – his head was leaning backwards and he had his eyes closed. Master mouth was slightly open and from it came delicious moans, which filled the entire room.

“That’s it…” Master whispered, his voice rough and hoarse – it spoke directly to Stiles dick and it began to harden. Stiles made an extraordinary effort in his cock sucking; he was careful not to use his teeth and he took Master as far in as his throat would allow him. Master fisted his hair and without a warning he pushed Stiles off his cock, just to shove his balls into his mouth.

“Open up,” Master cooed, not giving Stiles time to breath through his mouth. “Got some balls for you. You little chipmunk better get to work. Open boy.” Stiles mouth was as open and wide as possible, as he tried to fit in both of Master’s balls. When it happened, Stiles tried to focus on nothing but his breath – but his eyes still started to tear up, but his Master didn’t show any signs of pulling away soon.

It quickly became too much for Stiles.

When he began to gag, he quickly settled his hands on Master’s thighs and pushed himself away from his balls – which certainly wasn’t well receive by his Master. Master let out a displeased snarl, and grabbed puppy around his throat, growling in his face.

“Did I tell you that you could pull away, Pup?” he scowled not removing his eye contact with pet. Receiving nothing but a pleading look from his puppy as an answer, he shook him with his tight grip around the throat, showing his discontent with his pet’s lack of response. “I asked you a question,” he threatened lowly, tightening his grip even further, making Stiles gasp for air. Stiles shook his head violently and Master let go of his throat.

“Come up here,” Master said, gesturing him to lie across his legs. Siles looked down but slowly rose to his feet. He knew what this meant.

Caning or spanking.

Fuck.

Stiles lied down on his Master’s lap, shutting his eyes tightly. When Master gently touched his bottom, he gulped loudly as fear crept to his mind and whole body.

“So… Since I’m a very _nice_ Master, I’ll give you two options. The first option is ten blows with the cane, and the second option is fifteen spanks with my hand,” Master said smugly while affectionately stroking his pet’s arse. “Because,” he continued, while grabbing each buttocks, “bad pets need to be punished, don’t they, Pup? Pets who break rules.” Pup held back a sob and nodded miserably, wanting to do whatever pleased his Master (Which hopefully could ~~safe~~ help him some way tonight).

Master pulled harshly at the leash, so Stiles’ torso flew up and was dangling in the air, only supported by his Master’s strong grip. He gagged loudly because his throat was holding his entire upper body, wishing his Master would let go soon. Master kissed him behind his ear tenderly. “

So babyboy, what’ll it be?” he whispered in his ear, and Stiles tried to control his shaking body.

“T-The spa-spanking, Ma-Master,” Stiles whispered hoarsely, since his throat was already starting to being damaged to the painful hold. Master clicked his tongue just beside Stiles’ ear and _finally_ let go of his hard grip on the leash.

Stiles breathed rapidly.

“Count,” his Master ordered as he hurled the first spank. Stiles cried out, shoving his nails into the back of his Master’s thigh.

“One,” Stiles counted through clenched teeth, trying to control his movements – because Master didn’t like it when his pet moved too much during his punishments.

Master was merciless tonight; it was long, slow, and hard strokes, which stung minutes and minutes after. Yes, Master would make sure Pup felt everything he offered tonight.

“Puppy, what’s next? Come on. Come on now,” Master teased, while he patiently waited for his puppy to pull himself together and make his brain function. His pet was shaking all over and wasn’t being able to focus on anything but the stinging feeling on his arse. Meanwhile, Master admired his work of art on puppy’s arse – what a terrific colour!

“E-Elev… Elvn,” pet stuttered tremblingly, and Master leaned down to kiss each of his buttocks. A smirk found its way to Master’s face as he noticed pet’s tail once again. He reached down and started to tug it a bit, before he placed his next stroke right on the anal plug. Stiles wailed out as the plug was being pushed even further inside his anus with an enormous force. Not being able to hold back, he let his tears flow out from his eyes and sobbed silently.

“Well?” Master asked, enjoying rabbit’s reaction very much. “What comes after eleven?” he kept on pushing, awaiting a reply from Pup.

“Tweeelve,” Pup wailed out, while he repeatedly sniffled.

They got through the spanking slowly, both of them safe and sound (According to Master, Pup was certainly not agreeing but he kept his mouth shut). Satisfied with the punishment, Master began to move the anal plug in and out of pet, preparing him to take his knot. After a couple of minutes of preparing his rabbit, Master took out the plug and threw it on the floor. Moving back onto the bed, he pulled Pup with him in which he ended on top of his Master. Softly stroking his pet’s bare back with his hands, he leaned up to capture bunny’s lips with his own, receiving a soft moan from him. Forcing his tongue inside puppy’s mouth, he petted Pup’s tongue with his own and slowly turned both of them around, ending on top of Pup. Slowly he pulled away and took a look down at his pet.

He admired his prey’s swollen red lips, true blowjob lips as he normally referred to them as, and Pup’s half open eyes spacing out. Master noticed how his cheeks were painted with a mild pink colour, and how his chest rose and fell in a quick pace. He absolutely loved how he could have such an effect on his little puppy with just a few tender touches.

“Turn around,” he ordered sharply, nudging Pup’s side, as he began to stroke his own member. Stiles turned around and lifted his arse up in the air, shamelessly showing Master his most private areas. When Master was rock hard and ready to breed his prey, he smeared his cock with lube before slowly pushing his member inside puppy’s arse. Pup’s rim happily gave the big dick access, as it was happy to _finally_ feel his Master again. 

Stiles hissed at the big entrance his arse had to endure, though ended up taking all of it like a good pet should do for his Master. Master started out slowly before increasing his speed, leaving Stiles as a moaning mess and hanging onto his life through his tight grip on the bed sheets. 

Master growled loudly as he claimed his property the most intimate way possible. God, nothing was as sweet as Pup’s arsehole – he was in heaven each time their abdomens connected. Pitiless, he kept going and felt his knot coming. 

“Yeah?” he breathed out, spanking bunny’s right buttock, which caused a squeal from him. “’m gonna breed you so fucking good, yeah? You’d love that, right? My fuck pet, my own personal fuck pet, mhh… You’re gonna take my big knot up in your tight arse, so fucking delicious,” he slurred, engulfed by the pleasure Pup’s arse was giving him. 

Stiles let out a high-pitched scream and came onto the sheets, milking it even whiter. And that was what triggered Master’s knot; Master let out a loud growl, as he filled his boy’s arse with his semen. Shortly after Master’s orgasm began, his cock began to swell inside pet’s arse to the point where it was impossible for him to move it, while his semen still entered puppy’s anus. While Master let out a pleasurable sigh, as his orgasm were finished and knot full, his pet let out a loud cry, hating how his arse was being stretched to this inhuman size. Master carefully lied down on his side, never letting his knot disappear from that magnificent arsehole. Wanting to comfort his crying mate, he wrapped his arms around the fragile body, kissing his neck softly. 

As both of them waited for the knot to go back to its normal size, Master began to let his thoughts wander. He thought back at the time where he’d captured his precious pet, how he had to tame him harshly in the beginning, how he gave him the mating bite (even though he knew it was very much against the law, fuck it), and how their “relationship” had developed. 

On the other hand, Stiles was thinking about his dad, friends, school, his “old life”. Damn it. He’d been so close today. So fucking close. How come he has to suffer so much emotionally, just because his Master could have a good chase? The Gods must recent him since they had put him straight into his Master’s arms. 

Pup cried himself to sleep, while Master cuddled him softly, purring all night long.


End file.
